seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of water 7 part 23
Masatoshi, looking up to Zozo, growls, and tries to get up. He nearly falls down, but he stands up, and is face to face with Zozo, surprised by Zozo's stare. Masatoshi, tries to intimidate Zozo with a sneer, is only met with contempt. "You little shit... Looking down on me?" "I only look down on you because I know what you are. You're not a hero. You're just a little shit who was given permission to be an asshole. But I'm tired of you acting like a two year old that thinks it's King of the world. Today, I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson." Ness, and Taka, both stare at each other, back at Zozo, and whistle. "Hey Taka, when did Zozo become so badass?" "I think when Masatoshi exploded." "Oh..." Masatoshi roars, and tries to punch Zozo. Zozo blocks it with his arm, clearly unimpressed with Masatoshi. Zozo is frowning, and sneers. "Pathetic. How could you stand to look at yourself?" Masatoshi, becoming enraged, and pulls his arms back. He puts his arms together, and strikes Zozo in the chest. "Rokuogan" A large blue flash comes out of Zozo, and Zozo stops, instantly and looks to the ground. Zozo takes a step back, and looks like he is about to fall. Zozo nearly crumples, but looks up to Masatoshi, and stands. Masatoshi, stunned, takes a few steps back, and is genuinely scared. "Impossible... I hit you at full power... Not even a member of the Sensational 6... How the hell... HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" Zozo, tries to chuckle a little, and wipes the blood from his mouth, still staring at Masatoshi with extremely intense eyes. "I don't know... A few ribs are fractured... I think an organ or two imploded... I'm somewhat certain that I'm bleeding internally... But I'm not really worried by all that. You want to find out why?" "Why?" "Easy... Because a girl I really like is a doctor." Christie, behind Masatoshi, puts her hands together in one motion. She smirks at Masatoshi, and he turns around in an instant, shocked by her. "Nora Nora Beam." Masatoshi is frozen from the Attack, with Zozo taking a step forward, and Christie tries to stop Zozo from attacking Masatoshi. "Zozo! You need to rest, okay! The most important thing for you is to sit back! Freya, Ness, and Taka will handle this!" "Christie... Let me do one last thing? Okay?" "Okay. But as your doctor, just one." "That's fine." Zozo, walking toward Masatoshi, and pulls his arms back, and he smirks a little bit. "Now, this should be a little fun. WILD FORCE: JUNGLE FURY!" Zozo strikes Masatoshi dozens and dozens of times with punches and kicks, and he even uppercuts Masatoshi. Zozo even jumps a little bit, and does a roundhouse kick at Masatoshi's head. Zozo jumps down, and he grins, pumping both his fists in the air. He looks to Christie, and folds his arms. "Did I do good?" Christie, lifting her hammer, smashes it at Masatoshi's body. She walks away, twirling the hammer, and gives Zozo the thumbs up. "Hell yeah." Masatoshi, begins to react to the Attack. Masatoshi's body soon has punch marks all over his body, his body is shaken and he twists His body completely. He is lifted up on the air, and he is flown across the area, slamming into the ground, and rolling away. Masatoshi spits up blood, and his armor soon breaks off, revealing him to his chest. His body is extremely muscular, and he has scars and marks all over him. He has large black patches of skin over his body, created from the torture he received from Arthur. Masatoshi, tries to stand, but falls. He roars, and smashes the ground with his fist. He gets up, and beats his chest, screaming wildly. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME?! I SURVIVED ARTHUR! I WON'T EVER BE KILLED BY SOMETHING SO PETTY, SO WEAK, AND SO WORTHLESS AS THE ATTACKS YOU HIT ME WITH!" Zozo, falling down, and rubbing his mouth, looks worried. "Shit... And here I was, genuinely thinking that was the last of that..." Freya, Taka, and Ness walk towards Masatoshi, with Christie following them. She turns around, and gives Zozo a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we got this." Nathan, getting up from the crater, walks towards the Gang, rubbing all the bruises on his body and trying to smile, but winces in pain. "Can I help?" Zozo, puts his hand up, and Nathan slaps it. Zozo chuckles a little bit, and falls down, unconscious, but smiling. - Vance, Vincent, and the 4 are all sitting on the cliff, waving their feet, with Vance eating a snow cone. Vincent, chewing on some bread, looks to Vance. "No offense... But I want great grandkids." "Look Grandpa..." "No. You were born too soon! I was 48 when you were born! I'm 80 now! Where's my great grand babies!" "Well, first, I need to find the right woman..." "Right woman? Hah! I met her when I was 16! You're an idiot!" "Hey, not all of us can find the one so easily!" "I did!" "Grandpa, this is why I don't tell anyone why I'm related to you." "Point taken. Oh, Vance... Make a deal with me. If you don't find the one in... Let's say... 5 years, I want you to meet a girl I know! I think you would really like her. Her name is Selena, and she's a friend to Brog..." "Dad, I met Brog. If she's a friend to him, I don't want to meet her at all. I prefer my balls not broken, thank you very much." "But she's..." "I don't care." "Okay... But don't say I tried." Tate, tied up, and gagged, tries to crawl away, but Vance throws a rock at Tate, and hits him. Tate is knocked out, and he goes back to licking his ice cream. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc